Glimpses Into Life
by NuGirl
Summary: 50 Word Challenge: Snippets from the lives of Lawson and Shannon.
1. 1 to 10

**It's been a long time since I've written (life tends to get in the way), so I thought that I'd start with 50 words. Some might be turned into fics later on, other's won't. I'm hoping now that I've started writing again I will be able to go back and finish my other Lawson/Shannon fic.**

* * *

><p><strong>50 Word Challenge - Part One<br>**

**#01Ring:** Shannon couldn't stop glancing down at the sparkling diamond that now adorned her left hand, it pained her at the beginning of each work shift to slide it off.

**#02 Hero:** Lawson was always the hero…until the day when he needed saving, it had been a long day when he couldn't save a hit and run victim. And there was Shannon, his hero, at home waiting there for him.

**#03 Soft:** Each morning Lawson thanked his lucky stars, waking up to soft kisses, usually trailing down his body.

**#04 Box:** Shannon sat in the middle of her living room and opened the box in front of her…the further she dug into the box, the more memories surfaced for her. Finding her baby photos she wondered what her kids would look like.

**#05 Run:** Lawson slammed the office door and stormed into the locker room, pulling off his uniform as he went. Shoving in into his locker and slamming that door too. Off he went…the longer he went, listening to his shoes pound the ground, the clear his mind was…God he was a pain sometimes.

**#06 Breathe:** Shannon watched on as Lawson took charge as he always did. He leant down to the general duties officer who was on the ground and Shannon swore all that she heard him say was 'breathe!'…Occasionally that's all it took, one word.

**#07 Chocolate:**Lawson stood in the entry to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame watching Shannon tear the kitchen apart looking for something. As she glanced over, he withdrew a purple box from behind his back, a grinned formed on her face before snatching it from him.

**#08 Cold: **Shannon shivered as she walked out from the locker room, Melbourne was always cold. There was nothing that was going to make her go for a run with the team, she thought as she caught sight of Lawson rounding up the troops to leave. Well nothing, except for running behind Lawson.

**#09 Red: **That dress was forever to be known as the dress that made their boss late in TR. One look at the gorgeous long dress and the person wearing it and Lawson knew they were never going to be out the door on time. And his team never let him forget it.

**#10 Name:**'Blake…what sort of surname is that? It's not a surname, it's a first name,' Shannon had always argued, but it was a surname that she secretly wanted to have as her own one day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was ok...Review and comments are always welcome and valued<strong>

Em


	2. 11 to 20

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me**

**Shakespeare quote from **_**Romeo and Juliet, 2.2**_

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Glimpses: Chapter 2<strong>

**#11 Midnight: **Shannon turned over for what felt like the millionth time to stare at the bedside clock. 00:00, she sighed...where the hell was Lawson? This was the third time this week that Lawson hadn't been home before midnight. She sighed again, 'When had a shift ending at 9 mean that you wouldn't be home until 12?'' she thought to herself

**#12 Jealous: **Shannon glanced out of the car. She could see Lawson talking to some blonde lady and could hear Christian and Michael going on about the hotness of the lady. Shannon couldn't see around Lawson to find out who it was. Craning her neck she finally saw who it was, Jacinta Burns, Lawson's ex. Quickly Shannon felt the green monster stir inside her, as she watched Lawson cross his arms and smirk playfully. 'That smirk is only for me,' she thought to herself.

**#13 Name: **Names, didn't Shakespeare write 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.' How important was a surname? Blake/Henry, did it make a difference?

**#14 Music: **Who would have thought that Shannon could play an instrument...Lawson had left her in a shopping centre as he flew into the bank during a break in the shift. What he came back to was Shannon sitting at a beautiful antique brown piano, hands running over the keys. Yet another thing that Lawson learnt about this amazing woman in his life, there was something new everyday.

**#15 Rain: **Lawson glanced out the window, sitting in the passenger's seat, watching the rain beat down. Glancing over he took in Shannon, who was concentrating on the road. It felt like ages since they had gotten out of the city...and he was going to make the most of every single minute.

**#16 Weakness: **Chocolate**, **that was her weakness. Any time that Lawson screwed up, he knew the best way to her forgiveness was a mixed box of truffle chocolates from her favourite chocolate shop in the heart of the city. It hadn't surprised him how quickly it had taken to earn a rewards card for the store.

**#17 Promise:** He still remember the fateful day that he watched an amazing girl walk towards him and there he promised her his life, in sickness and in health.

**#18 Hands: **Shannon was distracted today...Since she had gone to work for some reason she was distracted. And the problem with that was, it was Lawson's hands that were distracting her today. She watched him place his gun in the holster and she was gone. There was just something about these hands.

**#19 Candle: **One of the items that Lawson most cherished in his house was snowmen candle holders that Shannon had bought their first christmas together. He couldn't pin-point why they were so special to him, but they were. Every time his brother and family came to visit, he made sure they were out of reach.

**#20 Tears: **It had been a long day...just an emotionally draining day. It was days like this one, where Shannon felt like she couldn't help anyone. She just sat silently next to Christian, listening to him converse with Michael in the back. Looking out the window, she quickly wiped away the single tear that started to trail down her face, biding her time knowing that soon she would be able to vent.

* * *

><p><strong>As always feedback is welcome. If there's any particular number you want to see turned into a full story, let me know and I'll try my best. <strong>

**Em**


	3. 21 to 30

**Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: #21 - 30<strong>

**#21 Silence:** Shannon had always remembered the old adage 'Silence is golden'…Today was the day that she didn't believe…Waiting around in the hospital waiting room, silence wasn't golden, she just wanted someone to tell her what was going on!

**#22 Journey: **It was a long and winding journey, but somehow they had made it to the end. It had felt like it had taken forever, but finally Lawson and Shannon stood there…in front of the house that they could finally call their own.

**#23 Fire: **There was nothing better than sitting in front of a roaring fire…unless you were sharing a blanket with someone special.

**#24 Strength: **Lawson was the strongest person that she knew; he could negotiate with the best of them and was strong willed enough to lead the crazy team that was TR. What she didn't know was he thought the same of her.

**#25 Mask: **Was it something she wore at work? Or something that was always there and slipped at night?

**#26 Ice: **Ice hockey…how much fun was it? At least it was all fun and games playing, or at least attempting to, until Lawson and Josh ended up in the ED needing stitches

**#27 Fall: **Shannon couldn't help be watch as someone fell to the ground. She had tried her hardest, but sometimes it wasn't good enough to save someone. Life just wasn't fair.

**#28 Forgotten:** As she started to pack up her belongings, from a house she never thought she'd never leave, Shannon came across a letter, hidden…forgotten. Sitting down on the carpet, she slowly began to read, a tear escaping down her cheek, where had all the love that was poured into this letter gone?

**#29 Dance: ** That first waltz…all eyes were on them…it was the dance that Lawson couldn't wait for to be over, yet wished the moment would last forever

**#30 Body: **Shannon couldn't believe her luck when she walked out the cabin that Lawson had brought her to the previous night, under the cover of darkness…Out before her lay a beautiful vast body of water.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was good...Reviews and comments are always welcome and valued<strong>

**Em**


	4. 31 to 40

****Disclaimer: Doesn't belong to me**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - #31-40<strong>

**#31 Home:** They say home is where the heart is…While Shannon did agree, there was nothing like owning your own house. There she could do anything she wanted, make it her own and hang all those photos that she had always wanted too. Plus there was the added bonus of sharing a mortgage with Lawson. What's hers is hers and what's his was now hers.

**#32 Farewell:** Lawson never thought he'd see the day that she would leave… sometimes life just doesn't turn out the way you had planned it.

**#33 World: **She had always wanted to travel the world. Would she ever get to do it was the question? Lawson, she pondered, did he want to travel? Did it even matter? She could do it by herself if needed. But she would never know until she asked…

**#34 Technology: **As the team walked back in through the base they heard a cry of frustration…A grin spread across Shannon's face knowing that something technological was getting the better of Lawson. Didn't matter how much he protested, Lawson Blake could be useless with technology.

**#35 Fever: **Fever to burn as Shannon liked to put it…It was those evenings after a long day at work when she and Lawson got to come home together and unwind, those were the days she lived for!

**#36 Laugh: **It wasn't very often that laughter was heard in the halls of the TR building…Shannon loved it.

**#37 Confusion: **Sometimes Shannon was confused. Was he Senior Sergeant Blake? Or just plain old Lawson… It was confusing; they weren't one and the same person sometimes. And it wasn't that she was asking for special treatment…sometimes it felt like the opposite, she just wanted to be treat fairly. And to know that she was a valued member of the team and cared for at home.

**#38 Forever: **Forever seemed like a long time when you've just promised it to someone…But, as Lawson thought, if you really meant it forever wasn't long enough.

**#39 Overwhelmed: **Shannon sat down in her office. A short while ago she could have never imagined leaving Tactical Response…but it had happened. She now had an office and didn't really 'walk the beat' anymore. Sure, some days she missed TR, the rush that came with it, but this was a different part of policing and she did enjoy it. As she looked around her small, but personal office her eyes landed on a photo frame. It contained one of her favourite photos of Lawson and herself from their wedding. Shannon picked up the frame and her thumb rubbed over his face; this was the time where it would become all too much...A tear slipped silently down her check. She suddenly was pulled out of her reverie as she heard "Blake!"

**#40 Whisper: **She still remembered the day that he turned over and whispered in her ear… 'Move in with me!' It was the voice that sent shivers up her spine, still did.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and comments are always welcome and valued<strong>

Em


End file.
